warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Stooge for a Mouse
Stooge for a Mouse is a 1950 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Summary A mouse wants a block of cheese, but finds he has one problem: Sylvester the Cat. So he decides to get the cat to become an enemy to his best friend, a bulldog named Mike. Plot A hungry mouse decides to make one of its two obstacles to obtaining a block of cheese, by framing Sylvester the Cat. It starts stirring up trouble, after hearing Sylvester call the bulldog, Mike. Later on, the mouse uses a telephone and let the earpiece, by Mike's ear. It says Sylvester only wants Mike, as "its pillow". After hearing this, Mike, the Bulldog, wakes u and thinks it was only a dream. The mouse calls Mike again, this time, the mouse says other dogs are laughing at him, because he likes Sylvester, the Cat. After successfully turning two friendly buddies into enemies & both are knocked out cold, then, the mouse walks to the table, the block of cheese is on. As it is approximately half way to the table, the magnet the mouse used to hit Mike, the bulldog with (as an iron boxing glove) on a paw of Sylvester. Then, unexpectedly, the magnet pulls a chandelier off the ceiling & the chandelier hits the mouse so hard, that it fell down, undoubtedly knocked out along with Sylvester, the Cat and Mike, the Bulldog. Then a "HOME SWEET HOME" sign, falls off a wall, as all three are knocked out and appear lifeless, as this animation short cartoon concludes. Gallery Trivia *Some of the gags that were used here were later recycled in Bugsy and Mugsy. *Although there is no story credit in this cartoon, it is believed that Tedd Pierce wrote the story, according to some sources. *'Production Numbers:' 1139, 1518 (Blue Ribbon Reissue on Aug 1958http://betterlivingtv.blogspot.com/2013/08/blue-ribbon-blues.html) References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Hector the Bulldog shorts Category:Hector the Bulldog Category:Sylvester and Hector shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:1950 Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s Category:1950s films Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animation by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stallling Category:Written and Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons orchestrated by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Sound Effects by Treg Brown Category:Camera by Ken Moore Category:Cartoons with camera by Ken Moore